The purpose is to examine in a controlled research project the parental influence on the five-year-old child's interpersonal cognitive problem-solving skills and behavioral adjustment. The specific objectives are: 1) to examine the relationship of parental interpersonal cognitive problem-solving skills and relevant attitudes and behaviors to their five-year-old child's interpersonal cognitive problem-solving skills and manifest behavioral adjustment; 2) to examine the relationship of parental interpersonal cognitive problem-solving skills to relevant parental attitudes and behaviors; and 3) to explore possible sex differences in these relationships. Thirty intact inner-city families with a five-year-old child will be used. The parents will be studied for interpersonal cognitive problem-solving skills, childrearing attitudes and style, locus of control, defense mechanisms employed, and manner of dyadic interaction. Interpersonal cognitive problem-solving ability and behavioral adjustment will be obtained for each child.